Call Me Irresponsible
by Ed Westwicker
Summary: Callom Moren Flannery: what seems like a normal girl is torrented by meeting a new boy, a southerner named Jasper Whitlock. Her life is thrown off target once she falls in love with him and then has to live on when he's not there.
1. It Had Better Be Tonight

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight because if I did, it would be all about Jasper and not Bella and Edward….**

_Meglio stasera, baby, go go go!_

_Or as we natives say, fa subito_

_If you're ever gonna kiss me,_

_It had better be tonight_

I'm sure my life used to be normal and full of things that people do on a daily basis, but everything changed in three very long years. Everything changed when I met that boy. Jasper Whitlock was his name. With his fly away hair and frightened expression that burned its way into my mind. I know I had no business being in the woods, but it was something I did every night. I took midnight walks and tried to find something worth telling people about. And the one night I did, I was so scared I couldn't tell anyone about it.

"What are you doing in the trees?" I asked him like the stupid sixteen-year-old I was. He stepped out and I noticed his wild blond hair straight away and then his frightened eyes. "This is private property. Not for a Southerner," I spat at him with absolute hate.

"Please, don't hurt me," he squeaked. I narrowed me eyes and stepped closer to him. "I'm only doing my duty!"

"As am I! It is my duty to kill you!" I hissed through shaking lips. I became frightened as soon as I saw the gun strapped to his back.

"But you won't."

"And why won't I?"

"Because you're scared of me."

"Whatever gave you that idea? I am not scared of _anything_!" I was lying through my teeth. I was scared of this Southern soldier that had appeared in our woods. "And I would think that it is in your greatest interest to leave our property!"

"Oh yeah? And why's that?" he asked, laughing at me.

"Because my father will come and find you! And when he does, you can be sure that he will shoot you until you are dead!" I exclaimed. He smiled at that.

I crossed my arms over my chest and flared down at him. He laughed and I continued to glare at him. But then a voice rang out loudly.

"Callom? Are you out there?" my father's voice came from the house. The name gripped me and pulled me down to lay beside him. I grunted with pain as I landed on a rock. He laced his fingers over my mouth and pressed hard.

"Shh. I can't afford to get caught," he hissed in my ear. I nodded and went limp. My father's lantern passed over our heads and then I watched his silhouette turn and leave. I rolled onto my back and looked at the man with wild blond hair and bright green eyes. "What?" he asked, releasing my mouth.

"You know my name. What is yours?" I asked boldly, not making a move to leave. He sighed, rolled his eyes and then smiled at me.

"I am Jasper Whitlock. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss . . . ?" he said, trying to be a gentleman.

"Callom Flannery," I said proudly, finally getting up to leave him. "Will you be back tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Do you want me too?" he asked politely. I nodded fervently, turning to leave. His warm hand gripped my wrist again and I turned to meet his warm green eyes. "Then I will. But you must promise me something." I nodded again, not a question of doubt popping into my head. "Find out as much as you can about the war."

"Maybe," I said, flashing him a coy smile and taking off back to the house. I turned around once and saw him walking away. I couldn't help but feel a certain sense of loss when I saw his retreating back.

XoXo

_While the mandolins are playing_

_And stars are bright_

_If you've anything to tell me_

_It had better be tonight_

The next night I was warm and cozy in my bed and about to drift off when I remembered that Jasper was probably waiting for me in the woods. I had completely skived off of the job he had given me. I was going to be guilty of treason if I carried through with this, but I didn't care. I was finally in the middle of something interesting and I _wasn't _about to give it up. I snuck off my bed, tiptoed down the hall and ran full throttle down the hill.

"So, you decided to come after all," he smiled. I nodded and sat cross-legged in front of him. "What information do you have for me?" I lowered my eyes guiltily.

"I forgot about it," I said softly, sneaking a look at him. His green eyes were flashing dangerously and his face was twisted into angry distortions. "I'm sorry."

"What the hell am I supposed to do now? I promised the officer I would have something for him tonight!" he spat, throwing up his arms. I was more frightened of him now than I had ever been of anyone else.

"I said that I was sorry!" I yelled back at him, forgetting that there was a house full of people right up the hill. "There's no need to yell at _me_ for something you should be doing _yourself_!" It seemed as though he was simmered down enough to talk normally to me.

"Fair enough," he sighed as he sat back down. His eyes weren't flashing angrily anymore, but he still had sort of wildness on his face. I was frightened of him, which really wasn't a good thing. "I only have a few hours to talk, so, how about you? What do you do in the big manor on the hill?"

"Not really much of anything. Life is boring up there," I sighed, laying down on the grass and looking up at the stars. He looked at me closely and then laughed. "What? Why are you laughing at me?" I asked, curiosity sparking my imagination beyond belief.

"Nothing. You just don't seem like the kind of girl that sits around and does nothing," he answered matter-of-factly. I smiled at that and rolled over onto my stomach, staring him in the eyes.

"Oh, really? And what kind of girl do I seem like?" I asked, a smile playing on my lips. I could see a lantern hidden somewhere in the recesses of the woods. It sent pretty patterns onto the trees and made Jasper's face look spooky. He smiled back and I could see his mind basically whirring on his face.

"Um, maybe a girl that spends all her time studying. Maybe," he said uncertainly.

"And maybe you're right. Maybe. But then again, maybe you don't know me at all. Maybe," I replied curtly, smiling coyly at him again. He laughed at that and picked at the grass in front of him.

"Okay," he finally said. "How about we start out with the basics? How old are you and do you have any siblings?" he asked almost without thinking. Almost as though he had done this before.

"Fine. I'm sixteen and I'm the youngest of four. I have an older brother, Dalton, an older sister, Blythe and another older sister, Dacia. She's twins with Dalton. What about you?" I was staring straight into his bright green eyes again and I found myself thinking about what _he_ thought of _me_!

"I'm twenty. I have no siblings and I think that's about it," he answered smoothly, cocking an eyebrow at me. I laughed, lifting myself off the ground. "Where are you going?" he asked, gripping my wrist again.

"Back to my house. My parents will be looking for me," I answered, cocking my head to the side. "Won't someone be looking for you?"

"No. I'm fine out here until the morning."

"That's horrible. How do you live?"

"Just normally, thank you very much. You should probably go." He released my wrist and almost pushed me towards my house.

"Are you coming back tomorrow?" I asked, almost pleading him. He nodded with a smile and then lay back down on the grass.

"No good night or anything? Just leaving, me here in the cold until I need to leave in the morning?" he said jokingly. I rolled my eyes and went back to him. I gave him a little kiss on the cheek and whispered goodnight, smiling as I went back to my house. I wasn't sure what had happened, but I knew that it was going to be one of the biggest changes my life.

XoXo

_Or somebody else may tell me_

_And whisper the words just right_

_Meglio stasera, baby, go go go!_

_Or as we natives say, fa subito_

About three months later, we were seeing each other more than just at night in the woods. We were seeing each other in the middle of the afternoon in the clearing behind the woods. We knew almost everything about each other now, it was the most alive I'd ever felt. Three months into it and I was spending more tome with Jasper than I was spending with my family.

"So, Callom, what did you do today?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh, like you really want to know that," I laughed, punching him on the arm, hurting myself instead.

"Sorry about that," he whispered, kissing my fingers. I giggled and ripped my hand away from him. "What?" he asked, looking around with terror written on his face.

"Ha! I scared you!" I sing-songed, intertwining my fingers with his. He frowned and twirled me away from him. I laughed and let him dip me. We twirled around some more, me laughing and him humming. We looked like we fit together so perfectly, but really, we didn't. He was shy and sweet and I was headstrong and hard. He laughed a little while I couldn't help but laugh constantly. He had blond hair and golden eyes while I had brilliant red hair and emerald eyes. We were mismatched and dysfunctional, but loved each other anyway.

"Do you want to know something, Callom Flannery?" he asked quietly while I was still in my dancing trance. "I bet you'll never guess what I'm about to say."

"Oh, really? And what is that?" I asked my eyes bright with excitement and my cheeks flushed.

"I love you. Truly and deeply," he whispered, running his lips over mind. But then he dropped me ungracefully onto the ground.

"Oomph!" I let out. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and anger flaring into my body. "What was that for?" I yelled at him, staying on the ground with my skirts tumbling around me. He didn't answer me and because of that, I got up and angrily ran to my house.

XoXo

_If you're ever gonna tell me _

_It had better be tonight_

_Or somebody else may hold me_

_And win this heart tonight_

I didn't know that that was going to be the last I ever heard of him. I received a letter a week later saying that he was dead, and I automatically regretted getting up and leaving that day. I should have told him that I loved him too and that I would never do anything to hurt him. I should have danced with him and kissed him back. I was frightened because I finally realized how much he meant to me. In three months he had become my world and I had no idea what I was going to do without him.

"Are you all right?" my eldest sister, Blythe asked. I shook my head and pulled my knees up to my chin. Tears were falling rapidly now. She quickly pulled her skirts up and sat down next to me. "What's the matter, Callom?" she asked sincerely, forcing me to look up at her.

"He's dead, Blythe! He's dead, I have no idea what to do without him and it scares me!" I confessed, realizing how foolish I sounded. I was only sixteen after all, what did I know about love anyway? I watched her brows furrow as she nodded. It was then that I realized she though I was talking about a dead animal and not an actual person. It was then that I told my sister all about Jasper and his mysteries.

"It sounds as though you were lovesick at sixteen! What a crazy thing to behold! My baby sister was in love with a southerner! Wait until father hears about this!" she said with a smile, getting off my bed and making her way to the door.

I jumped up and stopped her. Putting myself between her and the door. "You can't tell him!" I gasped, my eyes filling with tears again.

"Why not?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip and narrowing her eyes. "He's already dead. What do you care?"

I saw my hand react before I could stop it. Before I knew it, I had slapped her. She touched her cheek and stared angrily at me. "Don't you dare ask me that again! I _loved_ him and I _still_ do! And father may not be able to do anything to Jasper, but imagine what he will do to me!" I spat angrily.

With that, I turned away and walked out of my room. Thoughts of everything that had happened over the past three months crowded my mind, making it impossible for me to breathe.

XoXo

_Meglio stasera, baby, go go go!_

_Or as we natives say, fa sobito_

_For this poor Americano_

_Who knows little of your speech_

I was a solemn tomb for the next six months, I barely talked, barely slept, barely ate, barely did anything with anyone else. Everyone had noticed except for my mother and father. Dacia stopped running her fingers through my hair casually, Blythe stopped talking to me all together after I slapped her and Dalton stopped joking around with me. I was tearing apart the relationships I had built over seventeen years. Yes, I was seventeen now. If only he could have seen me now. But no, it's not possible because he had left me alone and went to a place where I could not follow him.

"Callom! Come here and help me with dinner!" my mother called commandingly. I tore myself away from the window and walked down the hallway, running into Dalton.

"What are you doing out and about Cally?" he asked sincerely. Tears gathered into my eyes as I realized how much I had lost between me and my family. He saw my tears and enveloped me in his strong arms. I sobbed against his shirt and couldn't stop. What's the matter? You've been walking around the house as though you were a ghost or in a dream. Why?"

I shook my head and took a step away from him. "I can't tell you," I whispered, still shaking my head. He stomped forward and grabbed my arms, shaking me with force. I had suddenly become terrified of the brother that I used to be so close to.

"Why won't you tell me?! Trust me! It can't be as bad as you think!" he yelled in my face. More tears poured down my cheeks and I could barely get those three words out.

"Yes, it can!" I whispered, running out of the house and into the woods where we had first met. I sank down on the ground and started to sob. I couldn't hold it in anymore and it felt so good to finally let all my frustration and anger out at the world.

XoXo

_Be a nice little Italiana_

_And start to teach_

_Show me how in old Milano_

_Lovers hold each other tight_

Three years later I had run away from home and was living on my own. I kept thinking that I saw Jasper out of the corner of my eye and every time I had to remind myself that he was dead. I had met plenty of people in the past year and half, but none of them could fill the hold that was left after Jasper's death. I missed my family and I missed running to the woods and just thinking about all the things we had shared there. He used to hate being in the army because he hated killing people. I used to hate living at home because I could never tell anyone about what I was doing in the middle of the night.

"Excuse me miss?" a man asked politely. I turned around and was startled by this strikingly handsome man that was standing before me. "I was wondering if you knew where the market is."

I completely forgot that I wasn't in Maryland anymore. Somehow I had wound up in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. I had no idea how long I had been traveling to reach a place so far away from my home. "Um, I believe that it is that way," I replied, pointing down the street at somewhere random. He tipped his hat, smiled and went in the direction that I had pointed.

I smiled back and watched him. I was still alone and no one could fill this emptiness except for finding Jasper and finding out if he really was dead or not.

All of a sudden I saw three shimmering white girls. They beckoned for me to follow them. I ran full speed down the streets. People were shooting me looks, but I didn't care. I was out of the town and in the middle of the woods now. I had lost the three phantom girls and I was scared. I had never been here before. But then they stepped forward and I ran to them. I stopped just before reaching them and stared at their frighteningly beautiful faces. The middle girl stepped up to me, smiling maliciously. I took a few frightened steps back and tried to shout, but they were on me. One tackled me onto the ground, another had her fingers tight on my mouth and the last was sinking her teeth into my neck. I screamed and gasped and then went limp.

XoXo

_But I warn you, sweet Italiana_

_It had better be tonight_

_Meglio stasera, baby, go go go!_

_Or as we natives say, fa subito_


	2. The Best Is Yet To Come

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight and I luff Jasper and Emmett! They are so my favorites!**

_Out of the tree of life, I just picked me a plum_

_You came along and everything started to hum_

_Still it's a real good bet_

_The best is yet to come_

About three days later I woke up with pain searing through every inch of my body. I opened my mouth and let out a blood-curdling scream. I could feel everything with a heightened sense and I was frightened and yet excited. Was I dead? Would I finally be able to see Jasper again? And if I was dead, why was I feeling all of this pain? I opened my eyes and I could see every little detail of the flames above me. I looked around and saw the three frighteningly beautiful girls standing across from me.

"Who are you three?" I asked commandingly, my voice sounding different and more beautiful than before. They stepped forward and smiled fiercely at me.

"I am Nettie," the one on the right said with a small, welcoming smile. "And these are my sisters. Maria and Lucy. We have changed you." She turned back to her sisters and they nodded. The one in the middle, Maria, I think, stepped forward while Nettie stepped back.

"Changed me into what" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Why a vampire, of course. And we have a job for you," Maria said smoothly. I shook my head and stepped back. "You cannot back out now. You have already been changed!"

"No. I don't care what you say! I am a human being! _Not_ a mythical creature!" I screamed at them, my anger even heightened to a sharper point. I was glaring at them with every intention of running away as soon as I could.

"You are thirsty, aren't you?" Lucy asked me, smiling so that her sharp teeth glittered and shone in the candlelight. As soon as she said this I felt a thirst that made me feel as though I would fall over dead. I nodded and looked around for a glass of water. Nettie smiled this time and shook her head.

"It is not for water that you thirst," she said with a wide grin. I just noticed that she had an odd accent, as did her sisters. "It is for blood which you long for." She gave a hand signal to her sister and Lucy disappeared into a dark corner. I watched her leave and then looked up at Nettie. I felt behind me and my hand came to rest at the wall.

Terror cursed through my body, cold and metallic. I had no idea where I was, and even if I did, I wouldn't be excited to be there. I saw Nettie and Maria talking in hushed whispers. It surprised me that I could understand what they were saying.

"We should bring him in here. Let him take her hunting. He _was all_ that she would talk about when she was being changed," Nettie said fiercely. I quickly wondered who she was talking about.

"I don't care! She is _not_ going to see him until she can handle herself," Maria commanded. I saw Nettie's quick gesture to the ceiling, her silent eye roll and her barely register able scoff.

Suddenly I smelled something. It smelled comforting and familiar and then his face came into view. A face I hadn't forgotten in three years. It was Jasper Whitlock. Lucy came back in with a mirror and a bag with something that smelled wonderful. Human blood. I gagged at myself for being so inhuman. But I reacted in a completely different way then I had expected. I jumped up, ripped the bag from Lucy's clutches and began guzzling the thick red liquid as quickly as I could. As soon as the bag was finished, I tossed it to the side and looked up at Maria, who shook her head ever-so-slightly.

"It's not enough," I rasped, felling an unquenchable thirst that felt as though it would never stop. Maria smiled, her teeth glinting dangerously. "I need more!"

"I know you do," she said knowingly. "But you will not get more until you do something for me." I nodded, only wanting one thing and one thing only. Blood. "You need to travel back to Maryland with an old….Friend. You will stay at your old house and we will give you instructions there and blood. Precious, fresh blood."

I nodded, wiped the blood that I knew was dribbling off of my chin and onto the shirt I was wearing and grabbed the mirror that Lucy had been holding. I looked at my features and almost dropped the mirror that was in my grasp. My features were sharp and completely beautiful. My eyes were a dark, coal black and my teeth were sharp and oddly white. My hair was a shining honey-red color and my cheekbones were more prominent. It was odd looking at this new, improved face.

"You ready?" Jasper asked in his Southern drawl, his eyes a cold ruby-red. I turned to him, finally realizing how much he had changed in three years. He was still the same Jasper that I remembered, but with the same improvements that had happened to me. I nodded at him and followed him out of the tiny cave we had been holed up in.

"Where are we going?" I asked him quietly as soon as we were out of earshot. He put a finger to his lips and smiled coyly at me, just as I used to do to him.

XoXo

_The best is yet to come_

_And won't that be fine?_

_You think you've seen the sun_

_But you ain't seen it shine_

We were traveling through the city; we had heavy capes on that blocked out the sun. This may seem odd, but when a creature of the night like Jasper or I, goes out into the sunlight people will know that we're different. We don't burn as legends say, we sparkle like diamonds. It is such a beautiful thing and yet a curse, as Jasper tells me.

I looked around me and what I heard surprises me. It is as though the people around me are all talking at once, without their mouths moving. I tapped Jasper on the shoulder, letting one white finger snake out of my cloaks restraints. He looked down at me, his beautiful lips twisting into a smile. "What do you need?" he asked like the gentleman he is, his Southern drawl pronouncing his words.

"Why do I hear their thoughts? Is that something that happens with all vampires?" I asked, smiling back up at him. He laughed at that and shook his head.

"No. That is _your_ power. You are the only one that can hear those thoughts," he smiled, pushing his arm under my cloak and snaking it around my waist. I smiled and almost tilted my head back, but remembered that my hood would fall back and we couldn't have that. "Not all of us have powers, but those who do will find that it fits their personality. So I would guess that for you, you desire to know what everyone thinks of you, so you can read their thoughts."

"Do you have a power?" I mumbled so that only he would hear me. He nodded solemnly, all the laughter gone from his face. "What is it?" I asked eagerly, louder than the previous question.

"I change people's emotions. Let's say the happiness you feel now. I can change that one emotion into, let's say, anger," he explained, talking his harm from around my waist. He wasn't happy now; I used my power and listened to what he was thinking.

"_How did my little bird, whom used to be so content and get changed into this monster? How did Maria, Nettie and Lucy find her?"_ Well, I didn't like that at all, and that's when I used to second part of my power. I changed what he was thinking. "_Maybe I should take her hunting. It would make our trip to Maryland much easier."_

"Hey! How did you do that?" he asked sharply, turning me around and forcing me to look up at him. I shrugged and tried to wrestle my way out of his grasp, but he held on tighter.

"Do what?" I growled through gritted teeth, trying to change his thoughts into letting me go. But he was fighting back. Even in his mind he was stronger than I.

"You changed my thoughts!" he hissed angrily. I nodded and slunk away from him, but he gripped my wrist just as he used to do when we were younger. I whipped around, bore my teeth and growled at him. He laughed at that and then forced me into a back alley. If you _ever_ do that again, I will be sure to rip your head off!"

I turned away from him and then felt a sudden elation. He had used his own power on me! This was incredibly unfair! He was in no place to taunt me with his own ridiculous power. I was about to jump on his turned back when I caught a wonderful scent on the wind. Jasper was suddenly by my side. He smiled and nodded. We ran at our top speed. I was suddenly in front of him and just before this glorious smell. It was a man and his wife.

"Good morning," I said to them brightly, smiling my white diamond smile. I had discarded the cloak way back in the alley. I had just remembered how deadly thirsty I was. My white hands were clasped sweetly in front of my dress. The man tipped his hat at me and he smiled back. "I was wondering if you could show me to the city. I seem to have lost my way."

"Not to worry, dear. Follow us," the man said, entranced by my beauty. I nodded and slipped behind them, feeling Jasper's presence behind me. He sent his thoughts barreling towards me.

"_Take the woman. Snap her neck and then drain her of blood."_ I nodded and leapt up into the sky, I landed smoothly onto the woman's back. My pale hands reached out and snapped her neck deftly. She collapsed onto the ground and the man screamed out her man. "Lydia!" He then took off, running as fast as he could. He was no match for Jasper's unnatural quickness and strength. Jasper leapt into the sky, just as I had done, but this time he landed in front of the man. He smiled his frightening smile and snapped the man's neck. He then began draining his blood. I looked down at the delicious meal in front of me and began sating my thirst.

I was finished within five minutes. I licked my lips, wiped the blood off my chin and smiled at Jasper.

XoXo

_Wait till the warm-up is underway_

_Wait till our lips have met_

_Wait till you see that sunshine day_

_You ain't seen nothin' yet_

We made our way back to the cave, my thirst not fully satiated, but it was enough to get me through the night. I looked at Maria, Nettie and Lucy and they had their stupid smiles all over their faces. Now that I knew I could read their thoughts, I used it to my advantages. Maria was angry beneath that strikingly beautiful smile; she hadn't wanted me to be able to go out with Jasper. Nettie was smug; she had finally gotten what she wanted. Lucy was smug; she had finally gotten what she wanted. Lucy was thinking about thirsty she was, she had no idea what was going on between her sisters.

"My dear sisters," Jasper said with a sarcastic smile. "We have returned and are now ready to go to Maryland! If you will please allow us to leave after we have everything packed."

Maria smiled and nodded, turning around with Lucy and Nettie on her tail. I looked at Jasper and opened my mouth to speak. "Are we really leaving tonight?" His face had complete surprise over it. But then he nodded, regaining his composure.

XoXo

_The best is yet to come_

_And won't that be fine?_

_The best is yet to come_

_Come the day you're mine_

It was about two o' clock in the morning and Jasper and I were on our way to my old in Maryland. I was nervous about what I would find there. How much had my family changed? Was Blythe married? Were Dalton and Dacia still living at home? Would they all hate me for running away? Jasper turned to me and directed his thoughts toward me so that we wouldn't break the silence.

"_What's wrong? You look either nervous or scared,"_ he thought, not stopping once.

"I haven't seen my parents in three years. What are they going to do when they see me?" I asked, fear hiking my voice a pitch higher. He smiled and then let out a ringing laugh. But then he stopped, realized what I had just said sinking in.

"What do you mean they haven't seen you for three years? They only changed you a few weeks ago," he said, the corners of his full lips turning down into a frown. Obviously he didn't think that I would be the type of person to run away from home. "Wait. Where have you been for the past three years?"

"Okay. You're probably going to hate me for saying this, but three years after you left I ran away from home," I answered, hanging my head in shame. Jasper flew in front of me and made me stop. His hand was underneath my chin, forcing me to look up at him. I felt like crying, but I couldn't. Tears couldn't find their way out of my godforsaken eyes.

"What do you mean you ran away from home? Why? Why would you run away from that perfect home you had on the top of that hill?" he asked, trying to restrain himself from lashing out at me. I flinched back, but then saw the kindness in his ruby-red eyes.

"Because six months after you left, I had stopped caring. I was depressed, I assume Dalton had stopped laughing around, Blythe stopped talking to me altogether after I slapped her and Dacia stopped acting like my best friend. I was sick of not having you around anymore. I left," I answered as calmly as I could. He nodded a winning smile on his dazzling lips.

"We knew each other for three months and you fell in love with me?" he asked mischievously as we started to walk again.

"Yes. You gave me no choice. We spent so much time together," I replied, struggling not to laugh at the look on his face. He laughed and then we fell silent. Me not paying attention to his thoughts and he trying not to think as hard as he usually did.

XoXo

_Come the day that you're mine_

_I'm gonna teach you to fly_

_We've only tasted the wine_

_We're gonna drain that cup dry_

Two days later we had reached the manor that I had grown up in. I never realized how much I missed this place. It had so many memories. Dalton and I racing down the hallways only to be scolded by mother or father or one of the servants. Dacia and I laughing and talking until the late hours of the night. Blythe and I playing with each other's hair. We used to be such a close-knit family, but I had torn all that apart as soon as I waked out of the front door on that night I ran away. I was terrified that I would not be welcome in my old home any longer.

Jasper stepped closer to me, his usually wild hair now plastered to his forehead. He smiled at me and I grimaced back. He directed his thoughts toward me, knowing how much I loved the sound of the rain._ "We'll be fine. It's your family after all. What harm could they inflict upon us?"_ I nodded solemnly and was suddenly grateful for the heavy sheet of rain that covered Annapolis. It meant that we didn't have to worry about donning our heavy cloaks to keep the sun away from our bodies.

I made my way up the green hill that led to our home. I sighed; nothing had changed about this house. I could see flecks of paint that were missing and shutters that needed to be repaired, but that was only because of my new and improved eye sight. The warm white door was in front of me now. Rivers of rain were falling down the heavy wooden door. I raised my white fist and banged on the door, Jasper waiting patiently for someone to answer the door behind me. Finally our housekeeper, Mrs. James bustled to the front door. She opened the door and surprise sprang onto her face.

"Who are you two?" she asked in her crisp way, more fear than surprise in her voice now. She was going to slam the door in our faces in a few minutes if we didn't answer. I finally pulled out of my reverie and smiled at her, opening my mouth to answer her.

"Do you really not remember me, Mrs. James?" I asked the smile still dazzling on my lips. Her eyes widened in surprise when she finally realized who I was.

"Miss Callie?" I nodded once, pulling the hood down off of my hair, letting it tumble down my shoulders. "Miss Callie! You've come back home! And who is this then?"

"I am Jasper Whitlock, ma'am," he said, his Southern accent making Mrs. James eyes pop open again. She regained her composure and ushered us into the house, yelling out orders as she went. The house was exactly as I remembered it.

"Miss Blythe! Mr. Dalton! Miss Dacia! I have someone here I would like you to meet!" she yelled up the stairway. I could her hells clicking on their way down and hard footsteps coming from the kitchen. Dacia's smiling face came first. She looked at me and then back at Blythe, her smile faltering. I turned to look at Dalton; his lips broke out into a smile. He ran up to me, picked me up and swirled me around.

"Nice to see you too, Dalton," I laughed, throwing a smile back at Jasper. He had a smile on his own lips and was trying not to laugh at Dalton's eccentrics. Dacia's face had warmed back up to me and she finally ran to me, giving me the biggest hug I had ever received. Blythe's face remained impassive. She still hated me then.

"It'll take her a little time. She still hasn't forgiven you for slapping her. But don't worry. How long are you staying for?" Dacia asked, warming up to me immediately. I shrugged. She smiled and then noticed Jasper. "Who's that? You didn't have him last time you were here."

"Stop it," I laughed, hitting her playfully like we used to do. "This is Jasper Whitlock. We met in Philadelphia. Don't worry. He's perfectly safe." Dacia laughed along with me. We were acting just like a normal family would. It was almost as though it was too good to be true.

And it was. My mother and father decided to walk in at just that moment. My mother dropped the basket she was carrying and covered her mouth in surprise. My father pointed a shaking finger at me and uttered two harsh words that scared me half to death. "Get out."

I felt like crying then, and that was when I realized I couldn't cry. I fainted though. Jasper was behind me and he caught me. Apparently he carried me up to my old room.

XoXo

_Wait till your charms are right,_

_For the arms to surround_

_You think you've flown before,_

_But you ain't left the ground_

I awoke a few hours later, my head pounding with pain and the things before me swimming in a dizzy haze. When my eyes finally adjusted to the stand-still proportions of the world, I saw Dacia and Jasper sitting in the chairs beside my bed. Dacia's eyes snapped open when she realized I was awake. She leapt up to hug me, but Jasper restrained her, a look of grim restraint on his face.

"What the hell, Mr. Whitlock?" she whispered, turning to face him. "You are preventing me from hugging my sister that I have not seen for three years."

"You never know what could be afflicting her," Jasper replied smoothly, shooting me a wink. "You said yourself she looked different."

Dacia scoffed and sat on the bed next to me. Her thoughts were racing. _"My poor sister. What has happened to you? You have changed so much since you left three years ago!"_ That was what her thoughts said, but she was brushing the strands of hair away from my face and arguing with Jasper. "I said that she pale and cold, that has nothing to do with her, as you say, _affliction._"

"You never know. It could. That is why you should leave me here with her," Jasper said, trying to push her out of my room. I laughed, watching my sister and Jasper fight was much more entertaining than hunting for good. Which I was dying for, by the way.

"Oh, no. I would not dare leave her alone with you! I'm the one who has not seen her for three years. Why don't you spend some quality time with my brothers and father?" Dacia replied, trying to make a bargain with him.

"And who will stay with Callom? It seems to me that she is in much more nee than your father and brother," Jasper reasoned, making his way back to my bed. Dacia scoffed and pushed him out of the room. She sat down next to me and gripped my hand.

"He is gorgeous, Callie. Though he is incredibly insufferable. How can you deal with him?" she asked with a small hint of a smile. I laughed at that, realizing that my sister had no idea that he was much more than insufferable. "I mean really! Ordering me around as though I am his servant or something of that sort! But I guess the fact that he is _completely irresistible_ cancels out his weaknesses. Why are you so quiet? The Callie I knew never could resist talking about a cute gentleman."

"Maybe I'm not the Callie you know," I replied solemnly, looking straight into her deep golden eyes. Her usually bright hair had darkened since the last time I saw her, she had more freckles than normal and her eyes had a spark of excitement in them. Everyone had aged but me. Apparently I was still the sixteen-year-old that everyone remembered. Nothing much had changed there. Dacia was looking at my eyes with a sudden interest now. "What?" I asked, wondering if they had changed at all since I had come.

"Your eyes are black. It's scaring me," she said truthfully. She stepped away from my bed. I scraped my hands through my hair, exasperation falling in a wave over me. She took my hand in hers and I inhaled her sweet scent. It was hard to place, but it was sweeter than the woman and man had been. "What happened to you when you left?"

I sighed and mumbled. "Can you send Jasper in here?" I asked, looking at the door. She nodded solemnly and walked to the door. It was just my luck that he was sitting outside the door and probably heard everything we had said. I pushed the covers away from me and stood up, realizing that I was in a nightgown. The dress I _had_ been wearing was hanging in the closet. I turned to Jasper and could almost feel tears pricking their way into my eyes.

"You okay?" he asked, running his hand down my cold back. I wrapped myself in his freezing arms, trying to feel comforted. It was scary to think that I was thirsty with my family around. I had completely forgotten about how thirsty I was with all the excitement around me, but it quickly came back as soon as Dacia mentioned something about my eyes.

"I need to go hunting. _Tonight,_" I whispered through gritted teeth. He nodded solemnly and kissed the top of my ice-cold forehead.

"Go get dressed. They're planning on serving dinner soon. We want to be presentable, don't we?" Jasper laughed, spinning me away from him. I laughed at that and landed in my closet, sneaking peeks at Jasper every so often.

XoXo

_Wait till you're locked in my embrace_

_Wait till I hold you near_

_Wait till you see that sunshine place_

_There ain't nothin' like it here_

I descended down the staircase. My father, Dalton and Jasper were all waiting for me. Dalton and Jasper both had wide grins on their lips, but my father still had a look of deep anger on his own face. I had never been in favor with my father, but he really had no reason to be angry at me. Other than the fact that I had run away from home three years ago. Blythe suddenly appeared and she smiled at me. So I was back in her good graces then.

I finally reached the bottom of the stairs and Jasper clasped my hand and squeezed hard. I gazed into his hands and noticed that his eyes were still an enticing ruby red. So he could thrive off of blood for longer periods of time. That was probably because I was a newborn. _"What's wrong? You look like you're doing some heavy thinking,"_ he thought. I smiled, put a finger to my lips and changed his thoughts.

We moved to the dining room and sat down at our respective places. My father at the head, my mother at the foot. Both were completely silent. Blythe, Dacia and Dalton were all on the left side of the table, smiling and laughing the entire time. Jasper and I sat across from them, me uneasy about what I would do and whether or not I would be able to make it through the night without killing one of my family members. Jasper was wondering about how I would react when Maria came with the instructions for me. All I wanted was to leave this crazy home. It had quickly turned awkward as soon as my father ordered me to leave.

"So, Callom," my mother said, trying to be civil towards me. "Why don' you tell us more about Mr. Whitlock?" I grimaced and looked at him.

"Why doesn't Mr. Whitlock tell you himself?" I asked, looking at Jasper incredulously. He raised his eyebrows, but nodded all the same.

He was saying something to my family, but thinking something completely different to me. "_Thirsty yet?" _ I nodded, knowing that only he would be able to pick it up. _"Don't worry. We'll hunt tonight."_ I smiled at that and looked around the table. My parents and siblings were all entranced by what he was saying. This left me at least _some_ time to think.

I was thirsty, that much was clear. But when would we hunt? Maria, Nettie and Lucy were all supposed to give instructions tonight. And then I saw it. It was the three of them. Maria, Lucy and Nettie were all standing outside, drenched with rain. "Excuse me, I need air," I said by way of excusing myself from the table. My father glared at me as I left and Jasper pushed himself up from the table and followed me.

We got outside and made our way to where the sisters were standing. Maria gave us a sharp, scary smile. I marched up to them, bared my teeth and growled. "Not so happy to be back with your family, then, are you? Funny I thought that would be a point of happiness for you. How long has it been? Three years?" she smiled, stepping up to me and laughing in my face.

"What are you doing here?" I spat at her, my temper reaching its highest peak. She let out a sparkling laugh and Lucy stepped up.

"Thirsty, aren't you?" she asked calmly, smiling at me. I heard Jasper growl behind me, he was just as angry to see them as I was. "Well, you'll be excited to hear the _assignment_ we have for you."

"What is it?" I snapped, turning around. Jasper shook his head and forced me to turn around and face the sisters. "I'm not lying. Tell me what I need to do!"

"Do you really want to know, Callie?" Nettie asked, using my dreaded childhood nickname. I nodded, as did Jasper. "You need to kill your family." I sank down on my knees and finally felt tears. They made their way down my cheeks and I shook my head, words unable to find their way out of my mouth.

XoXo

_The best is yet to come_

_And won't that be fine_

_The best is yet to come_

_Come the day that you're mind_


End file.
